I'll be your Daddy
by TheblondgirlAndblueeyes
Summary: One-shot basado en la canción de koRn con el mismo título. "Por que la venganza siempre sabe mejor en un plato frío" Advertencias :Violación, tortura leve y pequeño OOC en los personajes.


**Advertencia: Violación, leve tortura y pequeño OCC en los personajes.**

 **Hey Arnold no me pertenece, solo uso sus personajes para mis historias porno/sádicas(?)**

 **Notas y aclaraciones al final de la lectura.**

¡Enjoy!

.

.

.

.

.

 _"I Just had to get out all my pain and suffering, now that i am done, remember i Will always love you, i'm your son"._

.

.

.

.

.

Abrió los ojos asustada, lo último que recordaba era que estaba golpeando con sus típicas bolitas de papel al cabeza de balón. Justo cuando sintió una respiración en su nuca, fue cuando sucedió. Intentó dar la vuelta, pero pronto algo duró se estrelló contra la parte trasera de su cabeza. Su primera opción fue Brainy, pues era usual que su compañero (Acosador) tenía esa manía de asustarla en su punto ciego, pero había algo diferente... La forma de respirar era completamente distinta a la que estaba acostumbrada. Intentó sacar más conjeturas pero la oscuridad de aquel cuarto frío donde se encontraba iba provocando poco a poco que el miedo la invadiera. Unos pasos resonaron. Un murmullo lejano la llamaba, aunque intentará voltear hacia los lados, sentía como su cuerpo no respondía a las órdenes de su cerebro. No estaba amarrada como muchos creían, tampoco sobre ella yacía un peso extraño. Simplemente no se podía mover.

El chirrido de una puerta metálica logró calmarla, quizás alguien la había encontrado. Pronto las luces se encendieron, y frente a ella estaba la persona que menos esperaba.

–Hola, mi querida Helga, quizás te estas preguntando, ¿Qué haces aquí? –

Cuando quiso responder, no pudo. La lengua también estaba completamente dormida. Sólo tenía fuerza para mover las pupilas de sus ojos a los lados. No estaba asustada, ¿Quien le podía temer a un tonto cabeza de balón? Sin embargo, continuaba alerta. Siguiendo los pasos que resonaban en aquel cuarto solo.

–¿Alguna vez te has preguntado, que pasaría si yo te hiciera sentir todo lo que me haces? – El blondo respiro con fuerza. La ira lo tenía poseído. Habían sido tantos años de bullying y paciencia rota que hoy finalmente había llegado a su límite. Noto que tenía por completo la atención de su compañera y eso provocó una sonrisa siniestra en ese rostro pulcro y bronceado. –¿Sabías que tus papás me ayudaron en esto? Al parecer estaban hartos de ti también... –

Al pronunciar eso, obtuvo la reacción que quería, pues Helga G. Pataki yacía con los ojos abiertos, casi desorbitados por la sorpresa. La tristeza se leía en su mirada y eso solo provocó que lo excitara a niveles subliminales. Sin detenerse, bajo la cremallera de su propio pantalón, deleitandose con esas muecas de terror que iban deformado el blanco rostro.

–Pronto voy a cobrar cada humillación que me has hecho... –Amenazó y se acerco a su víctima. Sería más divertido si le hubiera dado un poco más de libertad; pues solo pensar en forcejear con ella y apretar aquel cuello pequeño y blanco, provocaban que la erección que crecía dentro de sus pantalones terminará de formarse, pero faltaba algo... La cereza del pastel que adornaria aquel delicioso pecado que estaba dispuesto a cometer. – Pobre tonta... ¿Creías que iba a corresponder tus sentimientos? ¿Pensaste que no sabía que estabas enamorada de mi desde el kinder? Estás enferma. Tan falta de amor, que solo porque te trate bien en tu miserable vida, me idealizaste como el hombre de tus sueños. Lamento desilusionarte, no me gustas. Jamás me has gustado. Y jamás lo harás. –

Podía jurar que casi se corría ahí mismo, pero tenía que detenerse. Con fuerza apretó la base de su miembro para evitarlo. El solo ver como las lágrimas empañaban aquellos ojos azules lo incitaron a continuar rompiendo más de ella.

–Sin embargo, soy una buena persona Helga, a diferencia de ti no dejaré que continúes con ese sentimiento que para ti llamas amor... Haré que me odies, así tenga que violarte aquí mismo. –

.

.

.

.

.

La mordaza no dejaba que los gritos atorados en su garganta salieran. Ya el efecto de la droga había pasado y podía sentir a carne viva como su interior virgen era completamente desgarrado por quien creía era, la musa de sus poemas. El sol de su vida. El aliento de cada mañana. Incluso dentro de su mente, visualizo su propio relicario y cuando Arnold se deslizó dentro de ella sin ningún tipo de delicadeza; no sólo había roto la imagen que tenía de él, si no también su propio corazón.

.

.

.

.

.

 _"I scream!_

 _No one hears me_

 _It hurt!_

 _I'm not a liar._

 _My god!_

 _Saw you watching_

 _Mommy why!?"_

.

.

.

.

.

Las arremetidas continuaron. Arnold no tenía razón de si mismo, empujaba con fuerza su pene dentro del estrecho canal, brindando gemidos roncos cada que sentía como la carne virgen se ceñia con fuerza en su miembro. Sangre estaba siendo derramada a borbones en el suelo de aquel cuarto junto con las lágrimas de la rubia. Sin detenerse, tomó la pierna derecha de su compañera y la elevó hasta su hombro, permitiendo darse el lujo de que sus testículos duros chocarán contra la piel tersa del trasero blanco.

Para la propietaria de ojos azules no era fácil seguir respirando. El chico noble que creyó en toda su corta vida, no le estaba dando tregua. Ya su garganta dolía por los sollozos y gritos ahogados. La inocencia que aún conservaba fue arrebatada de forma salvaje, y aunque quisiera poder desvanecerse en ese momento, su, aún, eterno amor no se lo permitía. Por un momento recordó lo que había dicho hace momentos antes. Así que sus padres la habían ofrecido en bandeja de plata. Aún cuando le haya provocado dolor a los demás, no creía merecer esa clase de castigo. Sólo una pregunta rondaba en su mente... "¿Por qué, mamá?" Y es que de Bob podía creerle lo que sea, pero de Miriam ... Miriam había demostrado que la quería de forma sincera sin gritos de por medio.

Ya no pudo continuar pensando, pues Arnold no se lo iba a permitir. La haría pagar por todo, y por una vez más en su vida, deseo morir en ese momento.

Por otra parte el mencionado se encontraba enojado, desquiciado, la atención de Helga se estaba desviando y no iba a aprobarlo. Pues Helga tenía que pagar, llorar cada lágrima que había en su cuerpo para poder conseguir paz consigo mismo.

Penetró con violencia y golpeó la mejilla rosada por lágrimas provocando un rápido hematoma. El color le gustó y continuó. Continuó hasta romperle el labio y la nariz. Pronto su fantasía se hizo realidad y sujeto el cuello pequeño hasta hacer que los huesos crujieran bajo sus dedos. Solamente hasta que escucho el alarido de dolor y como iba perdiendo la consciencia fue cuando llegó al orgasmo y eyaculó dentro de ella. Sin ser suficiente salió del interior destrozado y continuó liberando su semilla en el rostro inherte y pechos desnudos. Marcandola como un vil animal, animal que no quería y que se iba a deshacer de ella pronto.

Con goce sacudió su pene, liberando los últimos restos de semen y se acerco al oído de la fémina, murmurando aquellas palabras que iban a marcar de por vida a Helga. –Recuerda esto una y otra vez, Pataki, yo soy tu **Daddy** y cada vez que cierres los ojos vas a suplicar que te folle como ahora...–

La rubia solo pudo contemplar el rostro de satisfacción de quien alguna vez fue su querido cabeza de balón. Ya ni siquiera podía llorar, Arnold había cumplido su palabra, pues un sentimiento de odio estaba creciendo dentro de ella, sin embargo, no sabía hasta donde iba a parar, porque una promesa más había hecho antes de perder el conocimiento.

"Yo soy tu papi..."

"Follar..."

"Suplicar..."

"¿Por qué me hiciste esto? Me siento tan sucia... Duele... Duele demasiado"

.

.

.

.

.

¿Fin?

.

.

.

.

.

N/A: Si, lo sé, merezco la hoguera(?) después de mil años, hice acto de presencia. Os juro que me pondré de nuevo al corriente con el fic de Amnesia, pero quería poder compartir esta idea que se me vino a la mente mientras estaba siendo poseída por la música. Sé que me salí completamente de las personalidades de los personajes, pero a la vez no; si te imaginas por una vez en la vida cobrar venganza con quien te ha molestado desde que eras un tierno infante. Todos tenemos un lado oscuro, y quise explayarlo de esta manera con Arnold, más aparte de que todas mis historias serán de esta clase de contenido.

Espero les haya gustado un poco mi historia y me dejen un bonito comentario aunque no lo merezca (brokenheart).


End file.
